User talk:Violetofen4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Join MoonClan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Join MoonClan:Join The Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Stargaze66 (Talk) 14:03, July 13, 2011 Vi, There, frankly, aren't any cats anywhere that are obnoxiously pink or purple with bright yellow splotches or "rose cream" or gray-purple... and no cats glow. It's not normal. The rules for this RP site are: if Erin Hunter hasn't used it, we don't use it either. It's a pretty simple rule to follow and there are still cats that you can name "Icefeather" (may I suggest a blue-gray cat or a gray tabby?) or "Vanillapaw" (although "Vanilla" isn't known by the cats). If you can't follow that rule, Star and I are going to have to take administrative measures. This is not the same RP site as the one you administrate. Thanks, [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 20:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Vi, the point I'm trying to make is that there aren't such thing as purplish-gray or rose cream or whatever. If you can find me picture proof (and no recoloring), I will allow it. But then again, if there aren't any at my immediate fingertips, cats like yours must be very rare, so that should be the only cat that you have that has that color, obviously. [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 01:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Um, Vi? You kinda need to discuss things like when/how cats are gonna die on the Plot page. I let it go when you killed Dawnfeather, but please, in the future, discuss it with me or Forest first. You did read the rules, right? I'm pretty sure it says something about that there :| Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD' 13:14, July 15, 2011 (UTC) You've been banned permanetly. Thank you for your time with us. Gingerstar' I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD' 14:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Vi! I made you a logo for the SCA. you don't have to use it, I was just bored xD heh heh Gingerstar' I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD' 16:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Uuuuuummmmm, well, sor-ree, I'll give Honeypaw to someone else, sheesh. Gingerstar' I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD' 11:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Vi! Violetshadow's kits can be born now. Gingerstar' I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD' 13:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Nursery RP (S) - I'm not on for much longer, but do you want to RP our kits? Stealthfire 19:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yo, your sig = awesomeness. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.]] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. F[[User blog:Forestpaw13|'''o]][[Ravens that Don't "Caw"|'r']][[Too Young at Heart|'e']][[Warriors of the Lake - The Four Powers|'s']][[Grieving Claws|'t']]p[[User:Forestpaw13/Online Diary|'a']][[User:Forestpaw13/Signatures|'w']]13 21:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Vi, this is a child friendly site. We do not have cats rape other cats. Alright? I'm going to remove your comment and ask you write a more kid friendly comment. Thanks, Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 20:38, September 12, 2011 (UTC) yah sure! I'll add them the next chance I get! :) btw, Bird was telling me about..you probs know...but..can you come on IRC? Just please don't say anything to Bird until I talk to you, k? Thanks, bud. :) Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 21:56, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Look. I've realized your sensitive, but you need to realize whats a joke and whats not! Not every person is going to become dead-serious, stop making jokes just because you might find them hurtful. Like I said, next person to start a stupid argument is banned for two days. End of it. Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 20:10, October 13, 2011 (UTC) OK, but I didn't know you were inactive. I get you have feelings, but to me or whoever, it woudln't be hurtful. You said you knew it was a joke, so why'd you flip out? When someone says something, and you seem to think its hurtful, what i want you to do now is not say anything, ok? Because most of the arguments on here, no offence or anything, have been ones started by you. Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 20:16, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, well...sorry. Really. But its sort of true. Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 20:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) RP (S) - Bluepaw's training, in the Training Clearing with Honeyfrost? Shadow's Kits Hai Vi. I need names, descrips, and personalities of Shadow's kits. Oh, and can I ask when I'll get my animation? :D I'm excited to see what it looks like. Stargaze Gobble gobble! :P 14:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Winterbeeze, pretty. :D And I have the perfect apprentice pic for her. I was gonna use it for Brightmoon, but I made her a warrior instead. ^^ Stargaze Gobble gobble! :P 20:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Mating Yo Vi, I was wondering maybe some of our warrior dudes mate? I just think it would be a good idea....it could lead to something. 22:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well i was thinking IcexDark ShadowxLion ShadexBee....thats off the top of my head.... 22:54, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. What other cats do you have to mate then? 01:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) What other cats do you have to mate with? 16:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) DUDE WITCH OF OUR CATS ARE GONNA MATE?! 00:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Vi, IRC! Star is gonna be on soon :D 19:49, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I told you not to mess with it!! As of right now, no, Violetshadow can't be MCA, because 1) I told you I'd deal with Forest and you didn't listen, you went and pestered her about if she's still here or not 2) If she really is gone, I don't want a new MCA for a while. Stargaze All I want for Christmas is a blue ball of yarn.... 14:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Vi, it doesn't matter if I was there or not, I told you not to talk to her about it! So no, Violetshadow cannot be MCA as of right now! Stargaze All I want for Christmas is a blue ball of yarn.... 23:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) D: It's okay. But like I said, I want to wait a while before making Violet the MCA. Sorry about your dog. :( (s)he going to be okay? Stargaze All I want for Christmas is a blue ball of yarn.... 17:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) AWWWWWW. DDD: I'm so sorry. I can relate with you there, I lost my grandparents dog (who was my best friend when i was little) when I was five. :( I'm sorry. Stargaze All I want for Christmas is a blue ball of yarn.... 22:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, good. :) I'm glad. Stargaze All I want for Christmas is a blue ball of yarn.... 23:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wow! That's totally better than what I thought I'd get, no offense! Holy crap that looks awesome.... :D THANKIES VI!!! Stargaze All I want for Christmas is a blue ball of yarn.... 14:44, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Rhe Join the Clan thing (This is Stealth) Your initial response to Dazzle was very proper and appropriate, and I can see how her response upset you, but when dealing with situations like this, you need to keep your cool in excess. Just smile and say yes, I understand, BUT and everything will go over fine. :) ...please read this Vi, I don't understand. First, before, Vanillawish rolls her eyes at Ivysplash. Then, Shadowflame completely ignores her. And then, Echopaw snaps at her to leave, and you complain about her leaving. Then, you completely blurt out to the entire RP community that Ivysplash and her kits aren't part of your RP idea...meaning you have something against them. Or, considering the fact that I RP all of them, me. You act like you completely, totally, hate me. Why is that? I'm moderately new at Wikia, yes, and I'm moderately new at roleplay, yes. But you act as if my RP characters are worth less than mouse-tails. You snapped directly at me when I was trying to lower our numbers and join in on one of your ideas. I'm trying not to get you angry, but you clearly dislike me. And I want to know why. I don't mean to offend you in any of this, and I'm truly sorry if I do. I just want to know. Sorry for wasting your time, and thank you for taking the time to read this. Dazzle 14:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Gee, I was trying to take things slow and simple, and then you snap directly back at me? You made it clear that you didn't want me to be there. Besides, you wanted to kill off cats anyways. We wanted to lower our numbers, and you posted Willowblossom's death in the same post as her being attacked. And, anyways, hardly anyone payed attention to them. What's the big deal about turning a she-cat into a Mary Sue? Tons of cats from Warriors do that. And, what's wrong with turning your cat into a "goody-two-shoes"? I partially modeled her off of Dovewing, if you're thinking otherwise. No one complained, but you made your cats look down on mine before I hardly posted 4 comments. I didn't "throw a fit". The comment about things cracking in the WWiki chat was not fake. It was not an excuse for adding exclamation points. I meant for it just to be a normal question, and I was merely trying to point things out. And then you have trolls trolling the chat, and talk about spam and all that schmutz. And I got a little hyper, and laughed my head off...and, in truth, I might've even been getting slightly angry (for that, I have no reason...except possibly vandalism). Give me a good example of when I acted like the "queen of the wiki". I won't disbelieve you. I just want a good example. I tried to get on everyone's good side, but pratically right from the moment you noticed my RP comments, your cats and maybe you (not trying to offend here) sniffed and completely looked down on them. If this has anything to do with the first blog post I wrote here, I was totally new and hardly knew better. And I didn't take the time to notice that both cats I singled out randomly were RPed by you. It's not that I don't believe you; it's the way you put it. At least take it slowly and put it into a less angering way. I took a look at your talk page (yes, I like stalking people) and conversations you've had (don't yell at me for stalking conversations or anything) and you have said you're an "easily-offended person". I don't mean to seem rude or offensive, but you've seemed to act somewhat insensitive of other people's feelings because you're more easily offended or something. If you're easily offended, why don't you imagine how you feel when someone offends you, and imagine someone else feeling that way? I feel about 3/4 that way. Yes, I do take your words, I swear, but if you want a drama queen, try my drama teacher. XD But, please, at least take this message into consideration. Because I, at times, do get oversensitive. This is merely what I believe. I don't think it's worth getting banned for. Dazzlewing Alright, let's just finish up the conversation once and for all. I propose the following: #Stay out of each other's way, roleplaying and all #Don't talk to each other unless absolutely necessary #Leave each other alone, just totally alone, and forget about each other How do you like that? Yes, I know you don't like me, I just want to get this out of the way. You don't have to like me, I just want to clear it out: TRUCE I don't care about whether we like each other or not, but just don't contact each other, RP or talk page, and let's just consider it a truce and be happy with it. 10:26, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat mod Hey I made you a chat mod on WDW. I asked whatsit88 to give you b-crat status, but haven't gotten a reply. Oh also I changed my username. da berry's leaf 22:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for saying that you didn't intend the ban to be that long, but... according to Forest and Arti, our stories are completely different. Apparantly I called you an Autistic BADWORD (rhymes with snitch) which I know I didn't. In fact, all that happened was that we started having an argument about Richtofen... AGAIN.... and to stop the argument before I said something I would regret, I went onto #Ragnor, which is my channel. I don't think I should have been banned from the WFW wiki or channel for that. Also, I know you say I'm bullying you, but you followed me persistantly to #Ragnor. I don't follow bullies around after they've left the channel I'm on. I'm not trying to be mean or accuse you of anything at all, I swear. But something is clearly a bit off here - the length of the ban, the differences in our stories - if you could help me sort it all out, that would be great. I really need the wiki. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Rights Vi, since you said you didn't want to do the den pages because you don't do coding, I'm removing your rights, because you don't need them if you aren't going to help out at all. I've asked Zaffie if she wants to take your place instead, and as she's already offered to in the past, I'm 76% positive she'll say yes. Don't get mad, okay? I just don't want a bunch of users who aren't helping with anything to have unecessary rights. This. is a siggie. 14:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Hi, It's been a while since you've RPed. If you haven't RPed by February 4th, your cats will be put up for adoption. Due to the inactivity of the site, I have decided to put it to a vote of the users - keep JMC active, or shut it down. You may vote for the future of the site here. Thanks, [[User:Stargaze66|'S']][[User talk:Stargaze66|''' T ' ]][[User:Stargaze66|'A']] [[User talk:Stargaze66|'R']] 18:26, January 21, 2013 (UTC) (btw, I take it you saw Les Mis? Best movie ever. omg. <3) S"all good :) it's the case with me too. [[User:Stargaze66|'S']][[User talk:Stargaze66|' T ' ]][[User:Stargaze66|'A']] [[User talk:Stargaze66|'R']] 00:14, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I agree :/ the site doesn't feel the same...sigh. Makes me sad to think about shutting it down. [[User:Stargaze66|'S']][[User talk:Stargaze66|' T ' ]][[User:Stargaze66|'A']] [[User talk:Stargaze66|'R']] 00:37, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay :) Do you just want me to clear it all and start from scratch, or do you want to save something from it? And would I still need the five admins' approval? [[User:Stargaze66|'S']][[User talk:Stargaze66|' T ' ]][[User:Stargaze66|'A']] [[User talk:Stargaze66|'R']] 23:07, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Ohhh, okay, cool then :D [[User:Stargaze66|'S']][[User talk:Stargaze66|' T ' ]][[User:Stargaze66|'A']] [[User talk:Stargaze66|'R''']] 23:26, January 24, 2013 (UTC)